


A (K)not So Average Day

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, First Time Blow Jobs, Gabriel/Sam Winchester Age Difference, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: Gabriel is having a very normal day. He's working as a school nurse, not expecting anything monumental to happen in the last 20 minutes of his work day. Until Sam walks in, way to young to be experiencing his first Heat. Morals are hard to keep when you have a 12 year old Omega begging you for what you can give. And he happens to have a big brother at home in Rut...





	A (K)not So Average Day

It had been a normal day for Gabriel. 6 hours of tending to bloody noses and stomach aches. He had taken so many temperatures that he had to go get a second pack of thermometer protectors. Some days he went through three boxes, but today wasn’t anything special. Until the boy walked in.

 

Sam was sweaty and shaky and looked flushed. Gabriel immediately thought he had a fever until the smell caught up to him. Fucking hell. The boy couldn’t have been older than twelve, way to young for a Heat.

 

Gabriel bit his lip and grabbed a sucker to distract himself, the strong cherry smell helping to hide the sweet caramel and leather smell of the boy.

 

“Mr. Novak? I think I’m sick? Mr. Harris was acting weird and scenting me and then he pushed me out the door and told me to come here?” Sam said, his voice weak and scared. Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded.

 

“It’s Sam right? Sam Winchester?” He asked, typing nonsense in his computer to look like he was doing something important. This was not going to end well. Sam nodded and Gabriel grabbed the thermometer.

 

“Let’s check your temperature and see what’s up?” He handed Sam the tool and stepped back. “In your mouth, back by your molars.” Sam nodded and obeyed. Fuck. It was sinful how good he looked with it in his mouth, and Gabriel couldn’t stop picturing other things. Shit the boy could probably smell him! Though he was young enough that arousal probably wasn’t a scent he had learned yet.

 

The machine beeped and he took back the tool. “103 degrees. Definitely a fever. Come sit down and we can talk, okay?” He led Sam over to one of the cots and helped him climb up. The boy was radiating heat and Gabriel was much to close for his own comfort. Sam looked at him strangely and sniffed.

 

“Mr. Novak? Why do you smell like my brother when he’s in rut? Are you in rut?” Sam’s eyes went wide. He obviously knew what rut was, and it seemed to be scary to him. Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to hold his breath. Then he turned away to breathe some air that wasn’t as full of pheromones.

 

“Okay Sammy, what do you know about Rut?” He asked, hoping it would be a good segue into explaining he was in Heat. Sam blushed fiercely.

  
  
“My big brother presented as an Alpha last year? And he’s had a couple. He…he actually just started one last night and it made him act weird. He kept…scenting me and purring? And he kept petting my neck? And then Dad came home and got really mad for some reason and locked Dean in the basement. He didn’t go to school today because of it. Why? Am I in Rut too?” Sam asked, confused and scared. Gabriel shook his head.

  
  
“No Sammy, you’re not in Rut. You’re a big boy, you know about Alphas, betas, and Omegas right?” At Sam’s tentative nod he continued. “Well your brother is an Alpha, and you Sammy, are an Omega. Do you know what that means?” Sam bit his lip and looked at the floor.

 

“Dad said…he said Omegas are greedy bitches who just want a knot.” and Gabriel growled. Fuck what was up with this family? His brother scenting him threw him into an early heat, and his father was apparently a knothead of some kind.

 

“Well your dad is wrong. Also he sounds like an asshole.” Sam’s eyes flew to his and he gasped. And at the same time Sam must have inhaled a lung full of Gabriel’s pheromones because he immediately moaned and took another deep breath. Fuck, the kid was too young to sound like a porn star. He was leaning closer to Gabriel so Gabriel backed off, not sure what would happen if the kid touched him.

 

“Now Sam, you seem to be having your first Heat. You’re a bit early, usually it doesn’t happen until 15 or 16, like your big brother. But you are one of the lucky ones. Do you know what Heat is?” He asked, almost scared to hear the answer. Sam shrugged.

  
  
“It’s when your body wants a baby so you need an Alpha knot in you to fill you up and claim you. Omegas in Heat are whores for anyone that comes by and they will do anything for a knot. You…you’re an Alpha aren’t you?” Sam asked, suddenly looking hopeful. Gabriel swallowed and twirled his sucker.

  
  
“Yeah I am Sammy. But you’re not entirely right. Omegas can choose any Alpha they want, they have the right to say no to anyone. And they don’t actually need an Alpha, it’s just uncomfortable without one. Now…I think I’m gunna have to call your Dad to come get you.” He turned away and walked a few feet to his desk and he heard a clatter. He turned around quickly and saw Sam had fallen off the cot.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked rushing over to help the boy up. Sam looked embarrassed but gripped Gabriel tight.

 

“I…you moved and I…wanted to be closer, and my legs kinda folded?” Gabriel shook his head and sat the boy down securely but when he tried to back away the boy didn’t let go. “Mr. Novak you can’t call me dad. He’s on a business trip and the only one home is my brother.” Gabriel frowned.

  
  
“I thought your brother was locked in the basement?” He asked, suddenly concerned for so many reasons. Sam nodded.

  
  
“I’m supposed to let him out when he asks? Dad said he would be down there for a couple days. So he gave him some bottled water and protein bars and said not to go down there until Dean was…normal again.” Sam was now pressed against him with his nose buried in his neck. Gabriel didn’t know what to do. The boy was scenting him and he didn’t even want to get away. He wanted to roll in the boys scent and cover the boy in his own. He scented the boy and his knot throbbed. Fuck the boy was halfway to sending him into a rut. But there was no way he could send the boy home alone, in heat, to a house with no one but a rutting brother. Fuck. He checked the clock. School was out in ten minutes. He could drive the boy to his home and keep an eye on him. But he knew how this was gunna go.   
  
“Sam? I’m gunna drive you to your house okay? And I’m gunna stay with you and make sure you are fine, if you want me too?” Sam nodded eagerly and Gabriel lost all hope of staying true to his morals.

 

There were laws about this. Laws that said an Omega in Heat was fair game, and it didn’t really matter how old the Omega was, Heat meant old enough either way. He might lose his job for this but he wouldn’t go to jail. He shook his head, mentally said fuck it, and picked the boy up to wrap his legs around his waist. The boy was to big for this but he was an Alpha even if he was small for one, he could pick up an Omega any day. He grabbed his keys one handed as the boy clung to his neck and nuzzled at the scent glands there. He was obscenely aroused at this point and was glad the halls would still be empty when he locked the office door and carried the boy outside to his car.

 

“Ok Sammy, I need you to let go and climb in the front seat, then give me your address.” Sam whimpered but complied. He put his seat belt on and rattled off an address in a shitty part of town. Gabriel frowned but headed that way.

 

When they arrived Gabriel was disturbed to see the state of the house. It looked abandoned and he shook his head. “Is this the right place?” He asked, concerned he had gotten it wrong. Sam nodded.

  
  
“Yeah, Dad rented it from a friend. Its not so bad inside. Me and Dean have to share a bed but we have a door that locks and our own bathroom!” he sounded so excited by the idea that Gabriel grinned as well.

  
  
“Well show me your humble abode then, Sammich.” Sam rolled his eyes but got out of the car, leading him inside. The house was clean enough but musty, it definitely smelled like three males lived there. And the smell of rut was strong. Sam immediately went to the door to the basement and knocked on it.

  
  
“Dean? I’m home early from school.” Sam called. And Gabriel heard a growl from down the stairs and the sound of footsteps. 

  
“Sammy? Why…did you bring someone home with you?” said a shaky voice from beyond the closed door. “I…is there an Omega here? It’s not a good idea to have an Omega here right now Sammy. I’m not safe.” Dean sounded scared and wounded and Gabriel hated it, he didn’t even know the boy and he ached for him. 

  
Sam blushed and scuffed his foot on the worn hard wood floors. “No Dean….that’s just me. I mean…there is someone here but….the Omega smell is me.” Sam’s voice sounded small and embarrassed. And he heard Dean groan.

 

“Fuck I knew it. I kept telling Dad and he said it wasn’t true, you were too smart and tough to be an Omega, but you just smell so good and Dad’s a beta, he can’t smell it. You….Sammy you really shouldn’t be here right now. Its not safe for you to be alone with me when I’m like this.” Dean said, and there was a thump as though he had smacked his head against the door. Gabriel sighed. This was gunna be more complicated then he thought. He stepped forward towards the door.

 

“Hey Dean? You don’t know me and I know this is gunna be hard for you but…I’m Gabriel. I’m an Alpha from Sam’s school.” He heard Dean growl and slam against the door like he was going to break it down. “Calm down. Now…Sam is in Heat. And you’re the reason. I’m actually training to be a doctor, though I just work as the school nurse for now. You and Sam have pheromone bonded. Your Rut set off his Heat. Now you are either in for a few days of misery or…or I could let you out. And moniter everything that happens. We both know what you want right now. And I know Sam wants you too. But I can’t let him stay here alone with you, not with you in Rut and him in his first Heat. Do you understand?” he asked and Dean was silent for a moment before he croaked out a quiet ‘please' that absolutely broke Gabriel’s heart. He turned to Sam.

 

“Sammy, remember when I said an Omega can pick any Alpha or have none at all? Right now you have three choices. You can have your brother, in which case I’ll watch and make sure you’re safe. You can have me, in which case your brother his gunna stay in the basement until his Rut is done and your Heat is passed. Or you can have neither, in which case I’ll let you go upstairs and I will not touch you or let anyone else touch you until your Heat is over. Even if you change your mind later. What do you think?” he asked and Sam looked thoughtful.

 

“You said…I could pick anyone? Can I have both of you?” he asked, innocently and Gabriel growled lowly. He bit his lip and looked at the basement door.

 

“Dean? Did you hear that?” and he heard a grunt from beyond the door.

 

“Yeah. He…I can do that. I can share. I just need….please Sammy I need to touch you.” And Sam whimpered before rushing to unlock the thick deadbolt on the door. Dean sprang out, as fierce as any wolf and grabbed Sam close, burying his face in Sam’s neck to scent him. “You smell so good Baby brother. Want you so bad, so sorry. Didn’t mean to touch you like that last night. Couldn’t help it. Please let me? I’ll be so good to you, make you feel so good.” He was kissing and nuzzling at Sam’s neck and Sam was whimpering. Gabriel stepped back to give them a moment.

 

“Yeah Dean, you can, I liked it. I wanted you to touch me more last night but Dad got so mad. Laid in bed all night thinking about it. Please Dean. Touch me.” He whimpered and Dean growled and picked the younger boy up. He carried him up the stairs and Gabriel followed, watching as Sam groped and scented his big brother and it brought back strong memories of helping his own little brother through his heat.

 

Castiel was 16 when he went into heat for the first time, home alone with Gabriel who was home on summer break. He can remember the scent of him and how he climbed into Gabriel’s lap and begged. Gabriel hadn’t needed much prompting. He was 19, a late bloomer who had only just presented the summer before and was still a virgin. And beautiful Castiel begging and writhing hadn’t been something he could ignore. He had taken him gentle the first time and then hard and fast over and over after that. His older brother had gotten home halfway through the heat and backed out after one vicious snarl from Gabriel. Luci had never let him live it down, even if he had done the same with Michael a few years earlier. They were just lucky he hadn’t bred Cass from all the time he spent knotted in him. But they were smart and gave Cass a Day After Heat pill to prevent it. As much as society ignored inter family sex, it didn’t like interbreeding nearly so much.

 

He heard a groan and started paying attention again. Dean had Sam stripped already and laid out on the bed. Gabriel watched appreciatively. Sam was gorgeous, honey colored skin and only the lightest dusting of hair on his balls and around his cock. It was big for an Omega, especially for his age, and Gabriel was glad of his Alpha cock's impressive size. Sam would make most Alphas uncomfortable. But Gabriel was secure in his size, even if his height wasn’t up to Alpha standards. Dean was taking his own clothes off now, and he could see the dirt on his skin and the dried come in his pubic hair. He didn’t seem to notice as he approached Sam. Gabriel growled.

 

“Dean. You need to shower before you fuck him, you’re a mess.” Dean looked down at himself and grunted looking from Sam to Gabriel warily. “I promise I won’t fuck him until you get back. Your’s will be his first knot, okay Deano?” Dean's nostrils flared and he nodded.

  
“Okay yeah, I’ll…I’ll go shower. But you…you can touch him? Make him feel good. Just don’t….” He trailed off, his dirty blond head tilting down and his freckles showing up when he blushed. Gabriel nodded and licked his lips.

 

“Yeah, go and hurry back.” He said, and Dean leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Sam’s lips before walking into the en suite. Sam whined and Gabriel approached the beautiful naked boy. “Hey Sammy, you okay with me touching you?” He asked and Sam squirmed and nodded.

  
  
“Yeah, please Mr. Novak? I feel….I’m all hot and I feel sticky and it hurts down there like I’m all achy.” Gabriel nodded and composed himself before leaning down to place a kiss to the inside of one splayed thigh. Sam whined and he kissed his way up further, to where the smell was the strongest. Fuck the boy was soaked and Gabriel spread him wide with both hands and buried his face in the slick of him. Sam screamed and spread his legs wider, grabbing at Gabriel’s head to get him deeper. He speared his tongue into the honey slick of the boy’s asshole and started fucking him with it in quick pulses.

 

Sam grabbed his hair and pulled hard, trying to get him to do more or less or anything. The stinging pain of the pull had Gabriel throbbing and nearly coming in his jeans. It was only seconds before Sam was coming in hot spurts onto his own belly, with a cry. Gabriel sat back and wiped his face.

 

“Such a good boy Sammy. Taste so good. You’re gunna make me so happy. And make Dean happy. And we are gunna take such good care of you.” He was palming his own aching cock and staring at the nearly unconscious boy in front of him when the water shut off and Dean came back out. He looked suspiciously at Gabriel but then noticed he was still clothed and then caught sight of the puddle on Sam’s stomach. He licked his lips and stepped closer. He leaned down and licked a large not of come from Sam’s belly with a groan, before straightening again.

 

“Hey Sammy, I…” his voice gave out and suddenly Gabriel was reminded that Dean was only 17. Then Dean stood up straight and cleared his throat. “Omega, present.” In a deep Alpha voice that had even Gabriel twitching in his jeans. Sam jumped and without conscious thought, got to his knees on the bed, head down, ass up, and hands behind his back spreading his cheeks.

 

Gabriel and Dean both growled when they saw the wet pink hole on display, still slightly puffy from Gabriel’s tongue. Dean stepped forward, still dripping water from the shower and ran a finger over Sam’s puffy hole. Sam whined and Dean pushed in, sliding easily into the slick hole. He crooked his finger and felt around and Gabriel bit his lip.

 

“It’s easier to get the prostate with two fingers, stretch him out a bit more so you can get in better.” Gabriel said. Dean was shaking, all coiled desperation and Gabriel felt proud of his restraint as he slowly added a second finger. Sam gasped and rocked back into it.

 

“More Dean, please, need it.” Sam said, not even entirely sure what he was asking for. Gabriel knew the look, that desperate ache that Omegas got when they needed filled. But Sam was so young that this was all new to him. Gabriel watched as Dean scissored his fingers and then pulled them out. He glanced at Gabriel and Gabriel nodded.

 

“He’s in heat, he could take your fist right now with barely any more prep. He’s made for this. Go on.” He urged. He actually saw Dean’s cock twitch at the words, and a drop of precome slid down his shaft. Gabriel had the sudden urge to lick it off but resisted. Maybe when the boy wasn’t in rut he’d introduce him to the fun of Alpha on Alpha play, but not now.

 

Dean stepped forward and gently lined his cock up with Sam’s hole and Sam started pleading, lots of ‘yes please’ and ‘more' and even a 'fuck Dean quit being an asshole and give it to me' which was what finally spurred Dean on and he fucked in quick and deep leaving no time for Sam to adjust. Sam screamed. High pitched and somehow lovely, and Gabriel watched the boy’s cock twitch and spurt several strands of pearly come onto the dark blue sheets.

 

Dean did not stop. Giving himself over to his rut he fucked up into Sam like a dog, quick rapid thrusts that hit deep and stayed there and Sam cried out with each slam of Dean’s hips. Dean’s head was tipped back and he looked vicious and blissful simultaneously. Gabriel finally started taking his clothes off, mainly because his cock was so hard it was painful to have it trapped in his jeans. Dean and Sam didn’t even look at him as they rutted. It probably lasted all of three minutes before he noticed Dean’s thrusts slow and Sam’s cries change pitch. His knot was swelling. Gabriel felt disappointed slightly, because he knew it would be at least ten minutes before he would be able to fuck into that delicious hole. Sam came again when Dean’s knot locked inside and Dean moaned as he started coming, spurt after spurt into Sam’s greedy ass. Gabriel wondered if he could get Sam to use his mouth on him but he didn’t think now was the right time.

 

Dean rocked his hips lazily, testing to feel of his knot locked in a tight hole. Gabriel grinned. “First time knotting someone Dean?” He asked and Dean blushed and nodded.

 

“I’ve fucked some beta girls and fooled around with a couple Alph…”He stopped and glanced at Gabriel, looking embarrassed. Gabriel just smirked and stepped closer.

 

“So you don’t mind playing with Alphas?” He asked, licking his lips. Dean nodded, still embarrassed but watching Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel leaned in and met his lips and Dean kissed back hungrily. Gabriel was pressed against him, his cock tucked into the right space between Dean and Sam and he groaned into the kiss and rocked his hips. He could probably come like this, with the smell of Heat and Rut thick in the air and the pheromones making his head spin. They kissed for a few minutes before he heard Sam grumble. He looked down and Dean’s cock had slipped free of his hole. Gabriel moaned and pushed Dean aside impatiently. Dean grumbled but stepped back, deferring to the older Alpha.

 

Gabriel dropped to his knees and spread Sam open again. Sam had collapsed against the bed but his knees were still up. And Gabriel watched as come began dripping out. He leaned in and licked up the first drops without thinking and Sam squeaked. Gabriel stepped back and eyed Sam. The boy looked wrecked, sweaty and covered in his own come. “Hey Sammy? You think you can take my knot now or do you want a break?” he asked, desperately hoping for a yes, but accepting whatever he got. Sam nodded quickly.

 

“Please, it feels so empty now? Fill me up again.” And Gabriel didn’t need more encouragement than that. He shifted Sam up a bit and lined up his cock and sunk in. He was slightly bigger than Dean but not bigger than his knot so Sam only sighed and rocked back against him. Gabriel wasn’t in rut so he took his time, savoring the tight clutch of the slick hole. Dean was behind him, and after a moment he pressed against him, slotting his cock, still slick with come and Omega slick, between Gabriel’s ass cheeks and rubbing there. Gabriel shivered at the sensation and allowed it for a few moments before Dean started to press against his hole in earnest. He stopped and looked back at Dean.

 

“As much as I enjoy a good fucking I’m pretty sure that if I let you take me while you’re in Rut I won’t be walking for a week. Get on the bed and let your little brother deal with that. I’ll fuck him, you teach him how to suck.” Dean pressed against him one more time with a shudder before nodding and climbing onto the bed, back against the headboard; he took his cock in hand and stroked it.

 

“Come on Baby Boy, wanna taste yourself on me?” He said, voice husky and Sam almost pulled off Gabriel’s cock to reach it. He licked the head slowly and moaned, his body shuddering and his hole clenching around Gabriel’s cock. Dean’s eyes rolled back when Sam took the head into his mouth and suckled like a baby on a bottle and Gabriel started fucking in harder at the sight. God the boys were beautiful together. He was looking forward to having this all the time. If they let him. He gripped Sam’s hips roughly, the delicate hipbones seeming tiny in his hands as he fucked in hard and fast. Sam whined around Dean’s cock and Dean moaned.

 

“Fuck Gabriel, every time you hit his prostate he does this thing with his tongue and….” The speech went garbled as Gabriel started slamming into Sam’s prostate hard and fast. He could feel his knot growing and he saw Dean take Sam’s hand and wrap it around his knot, showing him how to squeeze it while he sucked the tip and it wasn’t much longer before Gabriel cried out, his knot swelling all at once inside Sam and locking him in as he came, pulsing inside Sam over and over for what felt like minutes.

 

When he regained his senses he saw that Dean had came, all over Sam’s face and hair and that Sam had came and apparently passed out. Gabriel and Dean gently manhandled the sleeping form, still hanging off Gabriel’s knot, into a more comfortable position, spooned on his side against Gabriel’s chest. Dean lay down in front of Sam, facing him and running his fingers through his little brother’s hair.

 

Gabriel saw the half smile on Dean’s face and knew he was head over heels in love with the boy. This wasn’t just a Rut and Heat coincidence. They were meant to be together. And knotted inside Sam’s ass he felt like he belonged for the moment. He hoped he could introduce them to Castiel soon. Then it would be complete. Because after this the boys were family. As long as they would have him. Dean glanced up at him with a soft smile and pressed a light kiss to his lips over Sammy's shoulder. He looked sheepish.

 

“You think…maybe you might want to stick around?” He asked shyly, and Gabriel smiled.

 

“I’m sure I’ve still got a few more things to teach you.” He said and grinned widely at Dean’s answering grin. He felt the pulse go through him and he gasped and so did Dean, Sam stirred and Gabriel petted him and calmed him back to sleep. Dean bit his lip.

 

“Did we just….was that….?” Dean asked uncertainly, and Gabriel nodded.

 

“Pretty sure that was a pack bond forming Deano, you’re stuck with me.” And Dean’s grin could have lit up Time Square. Gabriel smiled back.

 

“We should probably get to know each other than.” And Dean chuckled and curled up into Sam. Gabriel held him tighter and reached a hand over Sam to place it softly on Dean’s shoulder. This was not how he expected this day to go. But as he drifted to sleep he mused that it was so much better.

 


End file.
